


The Stockings are Hung...

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Y/N have an annual competition over who can put together the best Christmas stocking. Y/N is the picture of competitive, but she has no idea what Dean has planned this year.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Stockings are Hung...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a Christmas request sent last year by @vampiratehuntressthings as well as a request from the very sweet @harleylilo88.

Before the bunker, decorating for Christmas had always been a little hit or miss. If they were spending the holiday at Bobby’s, they could have a tree, but, most years, it had been some random motel room in the middle of nowhere. Suffice it to say, squeezing a 6-foot tall tree into a shoebox of a room wasn’t exactly the easiest. So, one year, Y/N had suggested doing stockings instead of a Christmas tree, and everyone had loved it. 

After that, the tradition had kinda just stuck, and, all these years later, the stockings had evolved into an even bigger deal than the presents. Each person was responsible for filling one other person’s stocking, in a Secret Santa type deal, and they could only pick presents that would fit into the stocking.

You were the master, always winning the informal “competition” of who filled the best stocking, and, this year, you had Sam. Between, the first edition paperback and fitbit you’d gotten him, you were pretty sure you had another slam dunk on your hands.

Christmas morning, you jumped out of bed, smacking your boyfriend, Dean’s, ass on the way. “Babe, get up!”

“Five more minutes,” he grumbled, rolling over onto his stomach, his back muscles rippling as he curled deeper into his pillow.

“No, no more minutes,” you laughed, smacking his ass again, a little harder this time. “It’s Christmas morning. Get your butt up, Winchester! It’s stocking time.”

You made sure he had started to stir before you turned and ran down the hallway, passing Sam on the way, his hair still tousled from bed, but a slow, sleepy smile finding its way to his face when he saw your elated rush. “Mornin’, Y/N.”

“Merry Christmas, Sammy!” you yelled, turning so were facing him, practically skipping backwards while you led him toward the library. “I’ve got it in the bag this year, dude.” You grinned, winking at him. “Or should I say stocking.”

He laughed deeply, your excitement chasing the sleep from his eyes. “Oh, I wouldn’t count on that, Y/N/N. This may be the year you get dethroned.”

“Not a chance,” you boasted, breaking into a run the second you crossed the threshold of the library. “Dean!” you shouted, skidding to a stop in front of the makeshift mantle he and Sam had constructed on the side of one of the bookshelves. “Get. In. Here!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he fussed, shuffling into the room and rubbing his eyes. “Do we have to do this so god forsakenly early?” He threw a good natured wink your way to soften the complaint, showing he was just as ready to do this as you were.

“Shut up, and grab your stocking,” you laughed, already sitting crossed-legged on the floor, holding yours. Sam joined you, holding his, before Dean finally dragged himself over, grabbing his stocking and plopping down onto the floor next to you.

“Okay, Sam, you’re first!” you practically squealed.

“Jeez, Y/N,” Dean chuckled. “You could at least pretend you didn’t do his. It’s supposed to be a Secret Santa.”

“Ssshhhh. Come on, Sam,” you urged.

Sam smiled and glanced at Dean, a long-ago perfected silent communication flowing between them. “Actually, I think you should go first this year, Y/N.”

Dean looked at you and nodded, an eagerness filling his eyes you’d never seen before. “Okay…” you whispered, placing your hand in your stocking. “What’re you two up to?”

“Just open it,” Dean pressed, his smile widening as your hand dug deeper into your stocking. At first, you didn’t feel anything, your eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “I don’t…”

“Keep going,” Dean coaxed, his voice almost whisper soft and full of anticipation, urging you on. You dropped your hand even lower, finally clasping around something small and square. With a triumphant shout, you pulled it out, sobering up as you realized what you were holding. A ring box.

“Is this?” you questioned, your conclusion confirmed when you looked up to find Dean down on one knee in front of you. You gasped, your whole body constricting in breathless anticipation. “Dean?”

“Y/N, I know how much you love this tradition, so, a few months ago, when I knew I wanted to ask you to marry me, I thought this’d be the perfect time. But, the truth is, any time with you is perfect.” He paused and looked down, shaking his head with a grin. “Damn, was that too cheesy? That felt too cheesy.”

“It was a little cheesy,” Sam laughed.

“No, no!” you disagreed, shaking your head and grabbing one of his hands in yours. “It was beautiful. Keep going.”

He beamed and looked over at you, staring into your eyes like they held the entire world. “Y/N Y/L/N, I love you. You’re my best friend, my confidant, my lover, my family. I can’t imagine my life without you and I never want to have to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and, for the first time in a long time, I hope it’s a damn long life. Y/N, will you marry me?”

You nodded, tears coming to your eyes as you threw your stocking aside, the competition long since forgotten, and took Dean’s face in your hands. “Yes, Dean. I love you. Of course I’ll marry you.”

As you leaned in and kissed him, a kiss filled with passion, love, and promise, Sam smiled, nodding softly at the scene in front of him. “I guess Dean wins this year,” he chuckled, standing up to offer congratulations to the two people he loved most: his brother and his soon-to-be sister.


End file.
